


Games

by Steadfxst



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Prompt:delayed gratification/teasing + Don/Peggy





	Games

“Alright, Peggy, you’ve made your point.”

She makes a face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on.”

Peggy sighs and puts down her pen.

“Don, we don’t have time for this. The clients are—”

“Fuck the clients,” he says.

He stands up and goes to her side of his desk. She watches him with challenging eyes. He grips her chin in his large hand and holds it with just a little too much force.

“If you’re going to play games, you should at least be honest with me about it,” he husks. “I don’t know who you’re doing this for, but I don’t like it.”

Her heart beats faster. Was it  _that_ obvious that she had forgone panties, or was Don just  _attuned_  to that sort of thing? She shivers.

“It’s not for you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

He doesn’t say anything until she’s readjusted her skirt.

“That’s better,” Don says.

Don lets go, but she doesn’t rub the soreness away.


End file.
